It is like magic
by FT.I's Primadonna
Summary: She has never forgotten him and she was always in his thoughts. As Kuon saw the tears roll down her cheeks he had to embrace Kyoko and promise her that they would stay in touch. Her little hands gripped the boy's shirt and she said in between sobs: "And you really will write me back?" Read how it could have been if Kuon and Kyoko wrote each other after Kuon left Kyoto.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. You might remember this story from another account. KyokoHiTsu was my old account I forgot about. I published the story here because I will only write with this one. You will get chapter 12 around wednesday. _

* * *

_Please don´t be to hard. I am from Germany and my English is not the best but I like to write in English because it sounds much better than german. Right now I really need a beta reader so that you can enjoy my story. Please tell me if you like it and if I should write more. Thank you and enjoy. Oh and before I forget it I made Kyoko a year older. It is a fanfiction. Kyoko will be 17 when she graduates and school will end in January, I can´t do it without this change. Let´s just say that Kyoko is a special student._

**I don´t own Skip Beat or any of it´s characters.**

chapter 1- Kyoko & Kuon

Not being allowed to behave like a child is a horrible thing for children and will always have a effect on the future person. Kyoko Mogami was one of those people who were forced to grew up very early, but the child in her never left. Deep in her heart her childish self was waiting to be let out. But Kyokos mother refused to show her daughter any love and just kept scolding the little girl so things never changed. The black haired girl was already used to live some days or weeks with another family named Fuwa who had a son who was as old as she was when Kyoko was just seven years old. An age were any other little child would run crying to their mother or father if they were hurt. But Kyoko had no father, at least she didn´t know him. It could have been better if that man was in Kyokos life but he didn´t show up so it could be that he didn´t ever knew of his adorable daughter. So as she turned seven Kyoko promised herself something: Some day she would find and meet her father even if all she wanted was to ask him if he loved her.

It was one of those days. Kyoko came home with an test from school already in tears because she knew her mother would be angry with her for just getting 90 points at an test instead of all 100. She wanted so bad that her mother was proud of her but it was impossible. After Saena scolded her own daughter for being such a failure at school the little girl ran into the forest and held her tears until she was all alone. It was this one day that Kyoko found a beautiful lake with huge stones on the side in between all those trees. It was an open but small and beautiful land. But the beautiful nature was the second thing that the girls golden eyes saw and focused on. There standing on top of one of those stones was a blond blue eyed boy maybe three or four years older than her. And even if his first impression was shock, as soon as he saw the tears on Kyokos face he jumped down from his stone, walked up to her and took the confused girl in his arms. Not one word was said between the two children for some time both knew that this meeting would not be the last.

While being in his arms Kyoko felt loved for the very first time in her short life. The warmth the body of the older boy warmed up her cold body and slowly the tears stopped falling. "Kyoko." she spoke softly and looked up to him "My name is Kyoko Mogami. What is yours?" His blue eyes found her golden ones and as he spoke the black haired child suddenly recognized that the boy was not fully Japanese: "I am Ku-on Hizuri." Kuon spoke very slowly so that the girl was able to understand because he had an light American accent. "Corn?" Kyoko asked and the boy just laughed: "No you are mispronouncing. It is Kuon. I am mostly living in America so it may sound like _Corn_ to you." The second time she did understand but she had more questions so she sat on the ground and patted next to her to signal Kuon that he could next to her.

"Is America far away?"

"How do you get there?"

"Where are you living now?"

"Can I come there and meet you?"

"How long will you stay in Japan?"

"How old are you?"

"Will you come back here?"

"When you are back in America can we keep in contact?"

The little girl had so many questions but Kuon answered every one as good as he could all the while trying not to disappoint Kyoko. The ten year old loved seeing her golden eyes shine. The tears did not look good on her face and Kuon was not able to keep himself from asking why she cried like the world was going under.

"Kyoko-chan. I really need to ask you a question: Why were you crying when we meet each other?" His voice was soft, warm and carefully. So Kyoko began to tell Kuon everything.

Growing up in America with his parents being famous as they were did show the young Kuon many things he was shocked about and did not understand. He himself even if he was mature for his age had many questions and some of those answers were very hard but Kuon had to know.

Coo knew that his son needed to understand the strange world he was living in.

Coming to Kyoto was one of the best things that could happen to his son as Kuon came back smiling every day but Coo saw the boy was thinking very hard about something and waited until he came to ask.

"Dad, why would a mother hate her own daughter and hurt her?"

As his son told him the story about his new little friend Coo became very angry but he knew he would not be able to bring that woman into prison as long she did not hurt her daughter with more than words. Women like this knew how to tell everything as it wasn´t their fault. So Coo got very serious and spoke to his son: "We will need to leave tomorrow but I want you to give Kyoko-chan our address so that she can write you every time and if she writes that she is getting beaten by her mother you need to tell me or your mother so we can act and help her."

As Kuon said goodbye Kyoko cried again and the tears wouldn´t stop falling. Her little hands gripped the boys' shirt and she said in between sobs: "And you really will write me back?" Oh Kuon didn´t want to let her go. Kyoko became a very good friend to him in the last week and nobody understood him so much like her. For a seven years old she listened very carefully as he spoke about the pressure he felt under the big hands of his famous as everyone believed he was just getting job offers in acting because he was Coo Hizuris son. Kyokos words were so simple and he had heard other close people telling him this but as Kyoko said this three words he really believed he could do it.

"Do your own." She had said looking up at him with big golden eyes. She was such a adorable young girl that Kuon had to take a picture from her wearing a red dress and pigtails. He would later take this photo everywhere with him even while acting.

"Here" he laid a blue shining stone in Kyokos little handy. "It will change the color if you hold it in the sun." The black haired girl held up the stone and her eyes were sparkling as it really changed colors: "It´s like magic." She said: "I will call it my Corn Stone because it was the first name I understood as you were introducing yourself."

In the following years Saena left her daughter with the Fuwa family forever and Kyoko was soon trained to be an Okami from Shotarus mother because his parents believed that their childhood friendship would turn into much more and they would lead the Inn. Kyoko was a clever child. Learning to cook and everything was very hard but she never stepped back and never said she couldn´t do something, she never stopped trying. Shotaru was a spoiled boy even Kyoko noticed this but never said anything because he would be her only friend at school while every other girl hated her for being so close to Sho Fuwa, their Love.

At sixteen Sho Fuwa asked his childhood friend to follow him to Tokyo so he could become a famous singer. But it was exact 9 years after Kuon left to go back to America and Kyoko knew that she had to finish school as early as possible so they could meet each other again. And so Kyoko Mogami said „**no"** to Sho Fuwa.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 - letters and a meeting**

_Hello Kuon-kun,_

_I know that you don´t go by that name now but I can´t stop calling you this. I was so shocked as you suddenly wrote that you will be starting a new life as Ren Tsuruga in Tokyo five years ago . You can´t believe how happy I was for you when you were soon Japans number one actor. I love seeing you act even if I don´t have the chance to do this very often. Oh I would love to go into acting but I don´t believe that I am able to. The Fuwa family is not very happy that their son is gone and I don´t miss the angry looks Okami-san gives me when she is talking about Shotaru. I believe she thinks that it is my fault that he left. He is a famous singer in Tokyo now but by no means the best. He is as spoiled as I remember and to think that he only wanted me to come with him so that I could make money, make food and take care of the apartment. But I don´t want to speak about him right now. I always feel that I could just take the next train and would be able to see you but I know this is impossible. I am graduating from school next month and I promise that I will come to Tokio to meet you. I don´t care if we can´t meet in public because you are very famous. I just want to see you. You look good with dark hair and eyes but I prefer the blond and blue eyed young man you really are. I just hope that someday you will be able to tell Japan the truth. You won´t be alone because I will stand by your side and help you. You really are my best friend Kuon-kun._

_Kyoko Mogami,_

_Thank you for everything you have done for me._

_Kyoko-chan,_

_Your letters always remind me of who I am under the mask of Ren Tsuruga and I am very thankful for that. Right now I am still not ready to tell Japan who Ren Tsuruga really is. I have already heard that the director named Ogata-san is going to make a new version of Tsugimori, the drama my father is so famous for playing Katsuki. Ogata-san is the son of the original director and has the same wish as me: Show Japan that we are better or at least as good as our fathers. Ogata-san did already ask me to play Katsuki even if the filming won´t start in the next two months. I will need your help with his character. I know how to make the others fall in love with me so that they are able to do their part. But until now my acting offers never had to so with the fact that my character is in love. You know that my past with girls was not really appropriate and I am really sorry for that. I don´t know how to act out love because I never fell in love before. I really hope that you can help me with my problems. I know that it sounds funny that Japans number one actor asks a seventeen years old girl to help him with acting but you are the women I am most comfortable with. It is also a chance for you to get your first acting experience. It would be wonderful and I really need your help Kyoko-chan._

_Your Kuon Hizuri (or Ren Tsuruga)_

_Kuon-kun,_

_You will always be Kuon for me and I will always be there for you to offer my help._

_It is wonderful that you have the chance to act as Katsuki, I am sure that your father is proud of you when he sees you doing your own Katsuki. Maybe it would be better if you don´t watch the original Tsugimori, ok? So you can´t even think about copyingyour fathers work. I have a question. Why are you still thinking that you have to be better than your father? Kuu Hizuri and Kuon Hizuri are two completely different men and actors. I believe I told you often enough that you are your own person. Just do your best, Japan already loves you. And you are still twenty even if your birthday is at the 10th February. I can´t wait to meet you after such a long time._

_Your Kyoko-chan._

_Hi Kyoko-chan,_

_Thank you for your kind words. I am already feeling much better and confident. As for Katsuki I really hope that you can help me with my problems. And because of this I will come to Kyoto as soon as you finished school if you want it. I will take you to Tokyo with me. And please don´t care about the money or a job. For as long as you want you can live with me. I have a big guestroom in my apartment and if you impress him my boss at LME and a good friend of me and my father whose name is Lory Takarada will give you a chance. Don´t even start saying that you are not beautiful enough because I know that you a natural beauty and you are still growing in certain areas you think you are lacking in. The last photo I have of you was taken one year ago and when we meet each other again I will take a good look at you as your best friend. You do know that I am a man, right?_

_Yours_

_Kuon Hizuri (or Ren Tsuruga)_

_ps.: When we meet it will be the best if you call me by my stage name but don´t start with Tsuruga-san, we are childhood friends after all. When we are alone you may call me what you want._

_Oh my god Kuon!_

_Of course I know that you are a men, a very handsome one in fact. And I won´t have a problem with calling you by your stage name. Is Ren-san ok? I have to keep my letter short because it is late at night but I want you to know that I would be very happy if you would come to Kyoto. I will take the offer about the apartment but don´t forget that I am a woman even if I am only seventeen years old. I will cook. You will eat. Do you understand? Your agency will probably hold an audition and I want to do this all on my own, without your help. I don´t want to be known as Ren Tsurugas childhood friend but as my own person. Nobody aside from us needs to know that we are so close until I made myself known as a good actress._

_Next time we will see each other in front of the Inn at 12am on Friday._

_Your best friend Kyoko._

_**(I am sorry to interrupt you but I will call Kuon Ren from now on.)**_

It was a warm day for the end of January as a black car stopped in front of the Fuwa Inn at 12am. The Okami was just looking outside as a very tall man stepped out of the car. He wore a black suit. A hat made it impossible for her to see his face but suddenly Kyoko was running out of the Inn on her way to the tall men. The Okami could see that he opened his arms for young women as she run into him. As the pair hugged each other and happy tears were falling from Kyokos eyes Mrs. Fuwa could only stare. She did not know that the girl knew somebody like this and it looked like they were at least very good friends. Was this the person Kyoko told her would take her to live in Tokyo?

Ren expected the same Kyoko he saw on the last photo from a year ago. Black shoulder length hair with the slim body of a sixteen years old girl. But his Kyoko had changed much over the last year. Her hair was much longer but her body was what fascinated Ren. She had grown a beautiful perfect curved body of a young women. She didn´t have big breast but they were perfect for Ren just the way they were. This was the first time Ren felt his body respond to a girl... no women in such a way. His heart was pounding loud in his chest telling him that the one who was standing before him was that person he would love to spend his life with. A childhood friendship grew into much more at this short moment but it would still be a hard way to win Kyoko over like this. Ren knew that she was just seventeen and that she would turn eighteen in eleven months so he needed to take things slow.

Holding Kyoko felt so wonderful and her small body fit perfectly in his arms.

"I am back Kyoko-chan." The tall actor whispered in her ear and all Kyoko could do was smile and cry happy tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – They don´t even know**

She never knew that Kyoko wrote so many letters to one person.

She never knew that Kyoko had such a friend.

She never knew that Kyoko had a male friend besides Shotaru.

She never knew that Kyoko knew that Shotaru would turn out to be spoiled all those years ago.

She always believed that Kyoko had only Shotaru as a friend.

She always believed that Kyoko would follow Shotaru everywhere.

She always believed that Kyoko did anything for the Fuwas.

She always believed that Kyoko was just to plain to attract man.

But in the last year Kyoko suddenly matured from a teenage girl to a young woman. As soon as Sho left his mother could only watch as Kyoko grew more and more beautiful every day. The golden eyed girl had always been slim, but then her breast and hip area started to grow in the last year. They did not get big but they fit perfectly to the rest of her slim body. Shos mother tried not to watch Kyoko but as the girl run into the arms of a very handsome young men she knew that it would not be long until wedding balls would ring. She saw the look of pure joy and adoration the seventeen years old gave him. It looked like Kyoko did not now that she already began to love the man she was hugging..

All this happened an hour ago and right now the two young people sat in front of Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa. The older men saw that the actor was serious about every single word he said and because of this he listened very carefully.

"Kyoko-chan and I have been friends for more than 10 years already. We never saw each other since I had to go back home when Kyoko-chan was just seven but we wrote each other as often as possible. I know everything of her past and she knows mine. Not everything I did was perfect but I promise you, as you are her guardians, that I will take good care of Kyoko-chan. She asked if she could join our talent agency but for that my boss needs her guardians' approval and because her mother cannot be found and she left her daughter with you, you are her guardians. Would you be so kind to give us your approval?"

The words of the tall actor the taisho recognized as Ren Tsuruga were spoken carefully but he could still hear that the young men felt much more for Kyoko and if he understood the sparkle in her eyes right she did too even if she knew nothing of it. It was easy for Shos father to sign the document in front of him and his wife followed him.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa." Ren said with a nod of his head before he stood up and helped Kyoko to do the same. As they walked out of the Inn neither of the two noticed that their hands never separated until the actor opened the passenger's door for the young women. But the taisho saw it and smiled at the young pair.

Kyoko never felt so happy in her whole life. Ren sat beside her and drove towards Tokyo, a city that Kyoko has always wanted to visit, but never had the chance. The seventeen year old was carefully watching the young man beside her. He was after all her best friend and she had not seen him for ten years. Kyoko was curious what he looked like and she wanted to know how he really felt about her.

"Ren?" Her soft voice called out. "Yeah Kyoko-chan, do you have any questions?"

Oh how she loved his deep voice. Even after such a short sentence from him Kyoko had already forgotten what she wanted to say. So many things were swirling through her mind. Even if Ren had not exchanged many words with her after they have seen each other again, she knew he was probably just as nervous as she. It was quite normal. The last time the two had seen each other was ten years ago and since then they only wrote letters.

"You know Ren." Kyoko began slowly "I don´t want any awkward moments between us because we were not able to see each other for such a long time so maybe I could make us dinner and after this listen to everything the other has to say. Like this we can speak about things we could not write each other. And we have to arrange some things when we want to live together for a longer time because I don´t think I will be able to rent my own apartment in only some months. I have to find a job and if I am not able to act at LME I have to look for something else."

Ren was more than happy to have Kyoko at his side and he really wanted to talk to her but the tall actor did not know how to begin. Everybody knew that Ren Tsuruga did not have any close friends besides his boss and manager Yukihito Yashiro. The actor himself knew that he was not good with friends because he was a very distant person but the young man really wanted to do his best with Kyoko. The seventeen years old was very important to him. What would happen if he lost her? What would he do? Thinking about this scared Ren. The young man did not say anything because he was afraid to say something wrong. As the actor listened to the words of the young woman he slowly felt better because he knew that Kyoko was just as nervous as him. Her voice was so soft and beautiful. Ren knew that he would dream about it for many nights. "Everything will be alright Kyoko-chan" He said slowly "I told you that you don´t have to care about money. And I know that you have much talent as a actress. You had to act all your life. Believe me. You are good at acting. Because you were trained as a Okami you know how to pretend and act as if you are happy and feeling good. I am very happy that you don´t have to live at the Fuwa Inn anymore. You know that all you had to do was ask me and my father would have found a way to get you out early." He could not help it. Ren just had to look in the direction of Kyoko. And he did it in the right moment, because at this very moment the seventeen-year-old smiled. But it was not a normal smile, no, it was a smile full of happiness and love. The actor could feel the heat was spreading to his cheeks. Looking away would have been impossible if he did not have to drive a car. Kyoko should be able to keep her smile forever. That was a promise of a lifetime. In Tokyo Yukihito Yashiro was sitting at his desk and wondered where his protégé was, because Ren had just told him a few weeks ago that he had something important to do tomorrow and today, and could not go to any appointment. But he was not the only one. Even Lory Takarada did not know where Ren was, no matter how hard he tried to get it out of the twenty-year-old, the actor remained silent. Lory did not miss the grin of the young man, but he had no other choice than to think about it until Ren told him or he found it out. There were so many possibilities what the actor could do currently. So many possibilities, but they sounded completely impossible at the next moment. The disappearance of Ren Tsuruga remained a mystery. A call to Kuu also not helped. The boss of LME had hoped that at least Rens father knew where his son was, but once again a disappointment. But Lory would not give up for that the somewhat strange man was too stubborn. Perhaps just as stubborn as the missing person. "Sebastian!" Lorys loud voice called out. The man would certainly not stop now! Oh no, he wanted to know where Ren was. And if Lory Takarada wanted to know something he would find it out. "I want to know where the boy is!"

I am very happy to see that my fanfiction sounds interesting to you. Thank you for your reviews and advise.I hope I was able to improve my mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 -**

**scared of thunder and lightning**

A dark car drove quietly into a garage. The darkness was already there, so no one could recognize the two people who got out of the car. Both of them were happy to be home. For one of the two people today would be the start of a new life and it would be together with her childhood friend. As they waited for the elevator to reach the right floor and stood next to each other the tall man spoke: „Your key is in the kitchen. You can go and come when you want but it would be nice if you tell me where you go. Tokyo is a very big city and danger lurks everywhere, do not underestimate this. I don't want you to get in trouble. You are important to me Kyoko-chan." And Kyoko knew that not all areas in this big city would be safe for a young woman like her. She knew that she shouldn't be scared but the seventeen year old was afraid and could do nothing against her fear. Because he looked at her all the time it did not go unnoticed by him that his childhood friend started to shiver. The actor knew that something had to be done but he was not capable of figuring out what. While Ren was still trying to figure out what could help her he led her through his apartment until the two of them were back in the living room.

Kyoko tried to forget her fear as she looked around but it was impossible for her to ban the cruel thoughts from her mind. The Seventeen-year-old could not stop thinking about what could happen if she got into trouble. The greatest concern was not that something could happen to herself but that Ren could be angry at her. Perhaps he would even say: "I don't want such troublesome friends."

As if he could read her thoughts Ren wrapped his long arms around her small body and squeezed it tightly. At this moment, he told himself that he would stay at her side forever no matter in what relationship he was with her. She was still surprised by the physical contact, but hearing his deep voice say: "Everything will be alright. I will not let anything happen to you." calmed down the seventeen-year old. At this moment the actor vowed something: He would do everything to ensure that Kyoko could be happy forever. Even though he knew that there may be moments in life that could make her feel sad.

Ren had laid down his head on her, but was still careful not to show his emotions all at once. . At that moment, everything could have ended so beautiful and enchanting, perhaps the actor would have even kissed her because he felt so overwhelmed by his own feelings for the young woman. Maybe something like this would have happened, but the real life was not a fairy tale, at least not always.

And than it happened.

A big lightning swept with infinite speed across the sky and a damn loud thunder could be heard all over Tokyo.

There were so many people around the world who were afraid of something, while others may consider these things as beautiful or attractive.

There are so many things in this crazy world that are scary.

There were so many people afraid of the dark , but Kyoko was afraid of thunder.

It could have been different, but no one had hugged her in her childhood, when she was hiding under her table while outside the thunder went wild and because of these memories the fear sat deep in Kyoko´s thoughts.

Still, even after so many years, Kyoko linked thunder with loneliness and fear.

But this time Kyoko was not alone and the warm body of Ren was calming but her fear did not go away. The lighting and thunder did not stop and than Kyoko screamed.

Everything happened so fast that Ren had very little time to react and stop the woman in his arms from falling on the ground and possibly even hurt herself. Kyoko's legs had given in due to all of her negative feelings from her lonely past. Tears fell from her eyes and were wetting Ren´s shirt but the tall man did not care about this right now. Ren gently grabbed his friends legs and lifted her slowly, in order not to frighten her even more. As carefully as he could he made his way to his bedroom door and opened it. Ren slowly put the girl into his big bed. Only now the actor could look at her and what he saw shocked him. She was so pale and sweaty, so fragile like she might die at any moment. The first time in his life Ren felt really terrified. He was so afraid of losing the young woman he held in his arms just moments ago.

"Please stay." Kyoko´s soft voice reached his ears.

That was the last thing she said before the seventeen year old fell asleep due to exhaustion. But it should not be a lovely sleep.

Ren stayed at her side but before he would allow himself to fall asleep he had to help her change out of some clothes.

It should be easy for a childhood friend to help the other changing out of clothing and she even had underwear on. But Ren and Kyoko were not normal childhood friends. Their feelings for each other were much deeper but so far only Ren had found out exactly what he felt for her. His female friend was still oblivious about her feelings of love as it was the first time in her life she experienced this emotion. Ren had a very hard time to order his thoughts about the young woman. Slowly, he began to open Kyoko blouse, always careful to touch her as little as possible. Images swirled around in his head, all had to do with Kyoko away. In most cases, he looked down on her from above. The actor was pressing his eyes together to resist the temptation to stare at the body of the black-haired young woman.

"Damn. She's only seventeen." Ren mumbled, trying to convince himself that what his body wanted would not be appropriate and that that he would only scare Kyoko away with these messed up feelings and desires. Fortunately Ren was relatively quickly finished so that the seventeen year old only was in a bra and panties. As fast as he was able to the actor turned away, pulled his shirt and pants off without looking at Kyoko and laid down beside her. With trembling hands Ren covered himself and Kyoko with a large and soft blanket.

"Sleep tight, Princess of the Fairy kingdom. That's what you always wanted to be, right?" Whispered the great actor and allowed his eyes to wander over Kyoko's body. A single time he was allowed to do it and besides, she was deeply asleep.

At least this was what Ren told himself.

Outside the storm was raging. The thunder and lightning kept people in Tokyo awake. Hardly anyone could sleep peacefully. Many were worried that the lightning would strike somewhere. But two people had their best night's sleep in their entire life's. Their dreams were connected by a red string, as well as their peaceful beating hearts.

Close to each other, arm in arm.

It was warmer than normal for January but it was a beautiful warmth. Kyoko was still not able to open her eyes completly but as it was still dark outside she knew that it was still at night. She wanted to move and tried it but it was impossible. Something kept her from moving. Only her feet were able to do something. It was only then that Kyoko recognized that two strong arms that were wrapped around her waist were the reason for her immobility. But Kyoko did not scream because all of the memory´s of the last day were coming back to her.

Her own screams.

Her own tears.

His strong arms, which embraced her.

The soothing warmth he radiated.

His deep voice that calmed her.

The bright and fast lightnings.

The loud and cruel thunder.

The darkness that took her into a world full of nightmares.

The nightmares which did not stop until a warmth brought her back into the light.

But what Kyoko remembered the most was the feeling of his hands all over her body. The feeling of skin on skin.

Kyoko blushed immediately, this was the first time that the seventeen year old thought about touch of a man . It was the first time in her life that she was touched by a man.

Although Kyoko was seventeen she had never thought about how it might feel if a man would touch her. She had not even thought about a romantic relationship, or what expected her in a relationship.

Oh yes, like any other little girl she had then been dreaming about a Prince. About a marriage all in white and with many roses. A life full of happiness.

But when Kyoko got older she also realized that such a fairytale would never happen in real life.

But maybe she had been wrong.

Perhaps she had already met her prince.

And now as Kyoko felt Ren's arms around her body, she could only think of him. Only about him and his warm body.

It was the very first time in her short life, That she felt loved. Kyoko wanted and could learn to love the other person.

Perhaps she did it already.

After what that Kyoko was able to sort out her thoughts.

Carefully she snuggled even further to Ren.

It was not long before a wonderful dream came.

Normally Yashiro was a very patient man, but now he was eager and curious. As the manager of Japan's most popular man, he had some things to do. And one of those things was to know where his protégé was. And right now Yashiro had enough of the childish game of Hide And Seek that Ren apparently was playing with him.

So the manager was using a spare key to open up the apartment of Ren. The actor was definitely there, because his shoes stood in the doorway. What the man had not seen were the pair of woman shoes. As quietly as possible Yashiro walked to Ren's bedroom door and opened it carefully.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to say thank you for the nice reviews and I am glad that you are always looking forward to the next chapter. I will continue to give my very best and update as often as possible.

But I'm only human.

I post each chapter as soon as I've finished writing it.

Okay. Now to my real question for you ...

Should Kyoko's mother show up?

If so, I must tell you that it would not go out beautiful for Saena. And when I say this I do not mean that she will be 'only' warned, but that something will really happen. She will not die, that's for sure but I hate this woman ...

So, what do you think?

**chapter 5 - a pure beauty**

And then he stared.

Yashiro was single.

And he also knew that he never had a girlfriend.

Not a single relationship in the twenty-six years that he lived previously.

Until now, that had never mattered.

When he was in school, Yashiro was always the glasses wearing nerd.

He was simply uninteresting and to normal for the girls.

Therefore, none of these girls had tried to image him without glasses and the old-fashioned hairstyle he had back then.

It had not changed up to now.

Yashiro was only the shadow of Japan's number one actor for everyone.

The man was simply overlooked next to Ren.

Everything always revolved around his protégé.

But he was never jealous.

For the brown haired loved his protection.

And maybe Yashiro knew deep in his heart that if he would actually find someone and fall in love with this person, he could get out of his normalcy.

Because Yashiro never had a girlfriend, he had never seen a naked woman. And of course, he immediately thought that the two sleeping person were wearing nothing.

As the only thing he could see were the bare shoulders of the black-haired girl in Ren's arms and naked upper body of the actor.

He just stared.

Not a word escaped his lips.

What he saw should be impossible.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to run out of the apartment while screeching

He immediately wanted to call Lory to tell him everything.

He wanted to wake up Ren.

He wanted to Ren ask many question.

But all Yukihko Yashiro could do was standing there totally lost and blushing like a teenage boy.

The twenty-six year old was totally embarrassed.

He had always thought that his protégé had no romantic interest in women, at least up until now.

But maybe Ren wanted no serious relationship with a woman. And maybe, just maybe, because Yashiro refused to believe it, the actor only wanted sex

Ren was obviously a man and men have certain needs, but in the three years in which his manager already knew him, the actor had so many opportunities to get involved with a woman.

But he never did.

He always said no.

No matter where Yashiro accompanied him there were always hundreds of young and beautiful women who would do anything just to get a single kiss from Japan's number one actor and would do anything for him afterwards .

Ren would not even need to beg, he would get everything if he just asked.

But the brown-haired man did not want to believe all that and tried to think about what the young woman could do here.

The young woman who was sleeping peaceful in Ren's bed.

The young woman who was so close to Ren.

The young woman Ren was holding his arms.

As if he would never let her go.

No matter what would happen.

Therefore, the manager tried to figure out what his protégé could be feeling for the girl. But only one look into the face of Ren brought him all the answers.

Even if the eyes of the dark-haired were closed, it was easy enough for Yashiro.

A loving almost innocent smile on Ren's face.

Yet at the very same time Yashiro saw something he had not expected.

Will and stubbornness.

Just like a child who was clinging to something with all his might, so that no one could take it away.

A small smile made it on the face of the brown-haired man. He was glad that Ren had found someone to love.

And he allowed his protégé to enjoy this magical moment.

But only because there was a reason.

Otherwise everything would have been different.

Although the manager did not know what, but something had happened in Ren´s life that was bothering him even now _. He did not want to disturb the young man, when Ren had just found his happiness with someone. Yashiro very much hoped that this relationship would hold. Even if he was a bit worried about the welfare of the girl, as Ren's fangirls could be pretty nasty. He had seen it often enough.

If only he had gone a little earlier.

He could have easily left the apartment and nothing would have happened.

Yashiro would have been able to go to President Lory and tell him what he had seen.

But unfortunately Lady Luck was not on his side today.

Because in that moment, the eyes of the actor opened and aimed immediately at Yashiro, who was still standing there with a sheepish grin on his face.

He had seen her in a wonderful dream. A dream he would loved would go on.

Kyoko wore a white dress as she came to him with a tender and loving _ smile _ . Just as Ren extended his arms to her, the dream vanished, and the actor woke up.

"Damn. Why can not something like this be a reality." thought the young man, expecting to wake up alone in his big bed. But he was not alone. Ren could feel the heat all over his body. And great pleasure came up in him. In his arms was actually Kyoko, his childhood friend. Her back was laid on his upper body.

So perfect.

Ren had a feeling. An uncomfortable feeling.

He felt as if someone was watching him, so he opened his eyes. And froze.

Yashiro was standing at the entrance to his bedroom with a grin that told that the man was already standing there for a while.

Ren was really angry.

Angry and still half-dreaming Ren growled "Yashiro." and loosened his arms from Kyoko's body. "If you're not out of my apartment in three seconds I'll kill you."

The brown-haired man merely looked back confused.

When Ren was asked about it later, he would say that he was simply too exhausted and went ballistic Because of this he had yelled at his manager. "OUT!"

In the next moment he stood before Yashiro with a deadly look in his eyes. Since the actor was larger than his manager, Ren intimidated him with this look.

"Holy shit," escaped Yashiro's lips, but it was already too late. Ren had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifted him into the air and left the bedroom with him.

Kyoko woke up because of a girlish scream.

Immediately sprang out of bed wanted to rush off to the source of the scream. But she stopped.

"Why am I only in my underwear?" Kyoko muttered to herself. From outside of the room a similar cry. "Perhaps she could help" thought Kyoko t and grabbed a towel which was placed on a chair. She quickly tied it around her body, it went unnoticed by Kyoko that it stopped short after her butt. With hasty steps she reached the bedroom door and pulled it open.

Ren only knew that he had overdone it was because Yashiro was curled up at his feet. Externally, no wounds were visible, but the twenty year-old had learned early to leave someone 'violated' without any indication on the body . When he saw his manager, he just went crazy. Ren really had not done much more than pressing the slightly older man at against the wall, staring angrily at him and say, "If I find out from somebody that you talked about what you saw, you can expect something unpleasant."

But that was too much for the unprepared manager.

The next moment two things happened simultaneously: Kyoko stormed out of the bedroom lookling like she was ready to help and it rang at the door. Ren and Kyoko looked each other in the eyes. "What happened Ren?" Kyoko whispered and pointed to the man on the ground. The actor smiled and simply said, "I explain to you immediately . Try to help him, I look who is at the door.." The seventeen year old nodded and did as she was told. Meanwhile, the agitated actor ran to the door and yanked to it, as it rang a second time. "What?" Ren growled wild and sending a disturbing glare. "Oh shit," Ren said as he looked at his door to see his boss and his constant shadow Sebastian. He immediately tried to cover to cover his manager, but without success. Sebastian was already past him. This was a interesting picture for Sebastian: A black haired young woman kneeling beside Yashiro and tried to talk to him. He however was just sitting there staring at the ground.

Yashiro was a man who had already experienced a lot. In his whole life he had never really intimidated. But when his protege suddenly threw a glance at him, he did not know of him, he was shocked. The twenty-six year old had no fear of Ren, he was just completely shocked . But as manager of Japan's number one actor he could not show weakness, not even before the actor himself  
The calm voice of the young woman helped him to overcome the shock.  
Then the brown haired man scrambled to his feet and walked quietly to Ren.

Ren heard footsteps behind him and turned around. He was surprised to see his manager. From the other side of the room from Kyoko gave him a sharp look.

Ren said nervously, "I'm really sorry Yukihiko I know I was stupid, but that you were suddenly there irritated me because I ... ahh.."  
And just when he had no idea what to say, his opponent held out a hand with a smile and said: "Everything is Ok Ren I'm fine Nothing happened...  
Friends? "  
Ren was really happy. He almost lost his best friend, even if Yashiro did not know yet. "Friends" came from Ren.

Please don´t be angry with me. I really like Yashiro Everything will turn out alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi

I'm very sorry for the late update but I had some very important things to do. I hope you enjoy the new chapter after this long time.

In this chapter, I have included a translation of one of my favorite songs. The song is original Korean. I love Kpop very much. The song is called: "First kiss" and the name of the band is FT Island. FT Island is a popular band in Korea, consisting of 5 boys.

And here is the link for it:

watch?v=OMljQyvueZI

Enjoy the new chapter and thanks for the many Reviews.

**Chapter 6 - Her tears. Her warmth. Her smile.**

"What are you doing Ren?!"

"Could you please stop shouting? Then maybe we could talk normally."

"I can shout as much as I want! I'm your boss, or did you forgot?!"

"Lory, please…"

"What?! I asked you what you are doing. You leave for two days without telling us where you are going. And when we come to visit you there is a half naked girl in you apartment! And as if this is not enough, you attack to your own manager! How can you explain yourself?"

"Damn Lory, I'm not a puppet that you can control the whole time."

"But you are an actor Ren!"

"I still want to have a life! My own life, like I want it to be."

"STOP!" A new female voice interrupted the two arguing men. Both Lory and Renn were immediately silent.

Kyoko was furious. These two adult men were behaving like two little boys who were fighting over a toy. The Seventeen years old understand both sides, but it still did not excuse their behaviour. After all, Ren Tsururga and Lory Takarada were both well-known personalities who were known to be able to stay calm in every situation. But apparently these two famous persons had certain secrets. It was just too much for the black-haired girl.

Without thinking about it Kyoko stepped between the two men and looked deep into Ren's eyes. The seventeen year old was ready to confront him, yelling at him because he behaved like that, but the moment in which she looked into the dark eyes of the actor Kyoko forgot all her annoyance. The emotions in his eyes stopped her immediately.

Ren looked so fragile at this moment . His shoulders were hanging down and the look he was giving Kyoko said everything about his feelings.

He was sorry.

totally sorry.

His eyes were wide open.

Kyoko could see that the twenty year old was worried. And all the time the actor stared at her.

One step.

She came one step closer.

That she was raising her hand was not noticed by Ren. His focus was solely on the golden eyes of seventeen years old.

Then he felt it.

A warm hand on his cheek.

Her hand.

The hand of his childhood friend.

The hand of the girl who he had to leave behind in Kyoto so many years ago.

The hand of the girl whose tears touched him so much.

He did not want to see her cry, at least not from sorrow.

The tears did not fit her.

He wanted to see her smile.

Her smile gave him hope.

Hope he needed definitely.

She alone was able to make him totally happy.

Only she was the key to happiness.

She alone.

Kyoko.

His little Kyoko.

Even though she was no longer the little girl she once was.

No.

She was a young woman.

A pretty young woman.

A young woman he would never let go.

He could not do it and he did not want to.

His decision.

Was it fate?

Was it fate that he had met the little girl in the woods ten years ago?

Ren did not know.

he was he actually selected to find a such diamonds?

Especially him, who had _ hurt so many people?

He did not deserve her t.

Kyoko was a princess, an angel, and he, he was just a man who lived under a false identity with a dark past.

But the warm hand on his cheek showed Ren that fate was not that important. Because the only thing that mattered at that moment was that she was with him. Everything else did not matter.

Kyoko was worried. It looked as if Ren was trapped in his own world. Because he was only looking at her and yet he showed no reaction to her touch. "Ren? Ren Is everything ok?"

Nothing happened.

But then Kyoko saw it. Ren shook his head briefly, as if he was want to forget the unpleasant thoughts. Then it was back.

His warm smile.

His genuine smile.

"Everything is okay." Ren said: "Lory?

I'm sorry boss, I should have informed you. Come in and listen to me, or is that a problem? "

Now all eyes were on the presidents of LME, and Yashiro's. A smile from Lory broke the tension in the room and everyone could breathe easy again. Nothing happened.

Lory was relieved.

Of course he knew that he had overreacted. But he was worried about Ren, as he had not called.

So much could have happened,

Even if Ren was a grown man. He was just still only twenty and some twenty year old men were far from mature. On top of that Lory knew of Ren's past. So of course he was concerned about the young actor.

"No, no, everything is fine. But before we talk about anything would you introduce me and the young lady?" Lory had said it quietly, but the glint in the eyes of the man worried Ren. After all, he knew him. And the older man could think of the craziest ideas.

But Kyoko of course knew nothing and so she smiled one of her most charming smiles and turned to Lory.

Because the seventeen year old was just so t polite, she bowed deeply and said: "Hello My name is Kyoko Mogami."

Ren could not react fast enough. The towel that hid the body of his childhood friend began to slip.

without that she noticed it .

But before anything worse could happened Ren wrapped his long arms around the body of the young woman, holding up the towel.

"You should not do that, Kyoko-chan." he whispered in her ear, but his expression was completely controlled.

Kyoko was hopelessly confused, "Why?

I have to ..."

"You're almost naked in a room full of men, men you've just met." Ren said with narrowed eyes. He could not focus on the _ situation because the body heat and the direct physical contact, messed up all his feelings.

This sentence was enough. Kyoko was so pure and now that she realized the situation she was in, she freaked out and screamed. The seventeen years old immediately turned around in Ren's arms and pressed herself against his body. Which, of course Ren did not help Ren. In order not to allow further problems to y occur Ren lifted the seventeen-year-old and hurried to his bedroom.

It took a moment before he had opened the door with her in his arms. But as soon as he did it Kyoko he laid on the bed and said to her: "Put on some clothes Kyoko-chan, then you can come back to us.

Everything is OK. "

Ren left the room with rapid large steps.

Kyoko was now completely alone with her thoughts.

Thoughts that had to do with Ren.

Of course she had felt it, this warmth radiating from Ren. Her heart was still jumping.

Butterflies in her stomach.

It was the first time in her life that she felt something like this. These feelings were alien to her. Kyoko carefully touched her lips; they were pressed against Ren's upper body just a moment ago and at that moment she felt the urge to kiss someone for the first time in her life.

Her thoughts were only about a kiss...

_**(Kyoko's thoughts)**_

_Will it be as exciting as it is in movies?_  
_The first time our lips touch_  
_Why is my heart already beating so fast_  
_and feeling like it'll explode_  
_Will it be like cotton candy, I wonder, I imagine it through closed eyes_  
_Is "he" imagining the same thing as well_  
_right now?_

_I think it'll be sweet like candy_  
_Somehow I think I'll even smell acacia_  
_I worry that I'll get addicted to that smell_  
_But the thing that worries me the most, no one would believe but_  
_I've never kissed anyone before_

_Should I turn my head like in the movies_  
_How will I breathe after our lips touch_  
_I worry about that too_  
_When should I close my eyes, what about my nose_  
_Exactly how long should it go on, I really don't know_

_If it's sweet like candy_  
_I'm going to stay like that for a long time_  
_Even if I get high off "his" lips I'll stay up the whole night_  
_Should I confess to "him" first since "he" might not like me being inexperienced?_  
_To tell you the truth you're the first time I'll kiss someone_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – What´s right? What´s wrong?**

_I'm really sorry that I have not written for so long, but I have my reasons. The eleventh school year has started and I have a lot of stress with homework and I am currently working on a political speech in social studies and on a long presentation in Latin. SO I do not have much time. My chapters could perhaps get a bit shorter, but that's why I will update more often. It is easier for me. I hope you understand me. Thank you for the nice reviews. I hope you like the new chapter. Have fun_

From My Heart

© Mrs Creeves

A million stars up in the sky  
one shines brighter I can't deny  
A love so precious a love so true  
a love that comes from me to you  
The angels sing when you are near  
within your arms I have nothing to fear  
You always know just what to say  
just talking to you makes my day  
I love you honey with all of my heart  
together forever and never to part.

Love?

Love is a very complicated feeling. Human emotion are complex and not easy to understand. Sometimes the feelings are so mixed up that you cant´t tell what´s real. Nobody is able to tell how somebody will react to a situation if you don´t know rhat person. Everybody can react different to one and the same situation.

That's so confusing.

Feelings can change all the time; they can grow but also hurt. There is only a small bridge between friendship and love and not everybody knows where friendship ends and love begins. You always have to be careful or it may happen that you hurt someone who is very important to you.

But there is one question …

**What is love?**

So many people are thinking that they have the right awnser to this question …

_(I found these on the internet ... they are not mine)_

_Love is atender, passionate affection for an other person._

_Love is a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for_

_a parent, child, or friend._

_Love is sexual passion or desire._

… but there is no definite answer. For everybody love is different. But even if you know all those thongs you could still have a hard time finding the right person.

And?

That's no problem.

Don't wait and search, just let your heart lead you. Somewhere and someday the right person will be standing next to you, smiling at you, holding your hand and kissing you. So just let your feelings grow.

President Lory Takarada knew about all these problems with the feeling which is called love and for him love is the most important thing. Regardless if it is love for the family, love for somebody who you might want to marry later but also love for yourself.

Confidence…

And Lory knew that Ren felt like he doesn't deserve love but he saw the look in the eyes of the young man. The actor was in love and it was not just a simple crush, it was much more.

Ren was standing in front of the president of LME and explaining the cruel past the black haired girl had to endure. It was one of those rare moments when Lory was more than just angry.

"HOW COULD A MOTHER DO THIS TO HER OWN DAUGHTER?!"

Ren immediately reacted and stopped his boss from yelling even more: "Please calm down. I don't want her to be afraid to come out of the room. And there is still her father. Right now we don't know who he is but I want to ask you to help us finding that man. I have so many questions for him and I want answers."

And he would help. Lory knew right at that moment that he would do anything to find the father of this young woman even if he only had a few facts about him:

He had to have golden coloured eyes or someone in his family.

He should be old enough to have a seventeen years old child.

He had to be in Kyoto seventeen or eighteen years ago because Saena had never left her home at this time.

"I will do my best Ren. I promise." Were the last words of Lory Takarada before he left the actors apartment together with Sebastian and Yashiro. One last look to say goodbye and the door closed. Breathing deep Ren thought about the words of the older man. Could he really have so much faith in Lory?

In his bedroom was silence. It was too silent. What was Kyoko doing in there?

Ren didn't know and because he was curious he walked to the door and opened it slowly. Like he thought the black haired girl was asleep on his bed. She looked so right there, like she belonged in his home.

"You are so beautiful my princess." The tall actor said smiling and brushed a lock of black hair behind Kyoko's ear. A soft moan escaped the lips of the seventeen year old and she leaned her head against his hand.

"You aren't just a princess, no, you ere my princess and I'm your prince, your fairy prince."

Looking at her Ren realized that his childhood friend was still only wearing the towel. "

A T-shirt from me will keep you warm, Kyoko-chan." He whispered. …

Sometime later Ren fell asleep hearing the slow beating heart of Kyoko. It was one of his best nights ever. Because of her.

-…...

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM

Kyokos slow beating heart was all Ren could hear as he woke up next to her. Moving wasn't easy and now the actor knew why: Kyoko was in his arms with her head lying on his chest.

"She's so beautiful." Ren thought. Even if he tried the actor knew that he would not be able to stop thinking about her. He didn't care about what his Co-stars might think, all that mattered was Kyoko. As Japans number one actor and most wanted man he would not loose his job just because he had a girlfriend. Maybe his female fans will try to do something to Kyoko but Ren would not let anything bad happen to his childhood friend. But before the tall man could tell Japan that he found someone to love he had to do something. Kyoko had to say yes to the question if she would like to be his girlfriend.

Ren was sure about his feelings for her but what was about Kyoko?

Does she like him?

Does she love him the way he loves her?

Would she want to be his girlfriend as much as he wants to be her boyfriend?

Would she want to show that they are in a relationship like him?

There were so many questions. Questions Ren could not awnser himself. He knew Kyoko had been hurt by her mother and that she could be afraid of a relationship.

"But I would never hurt her." Ren thought. The actor would die if anything happened to Kyoko.

"Ren?" Her voice was so soft, so delicate and almost Ren had overheard it. Kyoko's voice was still quite rough from sleep and her eyes were not fully open.

"Good morning Kyoko." Smiling was all Ren could do at this moment.

"Morning …"

The Seventeen year old sounded like she was about to fall asleep again, but Ren could not allow that, because he felt that she would prefer to spend the whole day in bed.

Although the tall man would like to do nothing more than lying in bed with her all day long, he had to work. Moreover he did not want to go alone, no; he had a much better idea.

Even during breakfast Kyoko could hardly think of anything else than the words that Ren had just told her. The whole time she smiled so pretty that the actor found it difficult to look away. Too great was his interest in her, that he might overlook that.

Up to now today was beautiful. She woke up in the arms of her fairy prince, who looked down at her with a charming smile. He laughed, smiled and was always at her side. He always made sure she was comfortable, it was just perfect. And after Rens carefully chosen words, the day could not get worse. Kyoko was sure.

Flashback

"Can you come here for a moment Kyoko?"

Ren asked from the living room where he was sitting on the sofa. With a big smile Kyoko stepped out of the kitchen and went up to the man with light steps. Now Kyoko would only need to reach out and she could have touched him, but Rens serious look made her hesitate. That was not lost to the actor and of course he immediately realized that he was to blame, that the seventeen year old felt uncomfortable. Ren immediately reached after her delicate hand and touched her tenderly. With an honest and pure smile he looked up at her, right in the eyes, "Please sit down next to me."

"Please do not be afraid ,Kyoko. But as you know I have _ work today, to be precise to shoot a scene for advertising a new men's perfume. I could naturally leave you here and you could spend a day you here, but I do not want. Or rather I can not. I would not feel good to leave you. I want you to stay at my side. I missed you very much. Please come with me today. Kyoko I beg you"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey. Thank you very much for the nice comments from you, and for tips and corrections. I'm glad that you all like my story._

_I'm sorry that this chapter came so late but I have tons of homework and tests. Eleventh grade is quite complicated, especially because I already have to collect points for my Abitur._

_(The Abitur is our Finials exam in school, a bit like the A-levels or other graduation exams.)_

_I hope you enjoy it all._

_**Have fun**_

**Chapter 8 – A beautiful smile**

A smile on her face was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Ren was so happy right now because she was so close to him. Maybe it would be selfish to wish that he would see her smile for the rest of his life but it was what the actor's heart truly desired. With Kyoko on his side it would be a wonderful life.

His feelings were so strong that Ren wasn't able to hide the bid smile on his face. The actor took one look at the girl right next to him and found himself unable to look away, but he had to drive. There she was, looking so beautiful and sweet. The young woman wore tight black jeans and a dark red top with a jacket over it so she would be warm. It was just at the beginning of the year after all.

"Ren?" Kyoko suddenly asked: "Do you really think its ok?"

"What do you mean Kyoko?"

"Whether it's okay that I'm here?"

"You're in my car and I think it is solely my decision who I allow to be here. Would not you think so?

"Don't tease me! You know exactly what I mean. I want to know if it's really okay that I have am watching the filming. What is the opinion of the Director? Why should someone like me ever be allowed to watch Ren Tsuruga filming? "

While she said that a lone tear rolled down her cheek Kyoko.

"Stop Kyoko, please!" Ren wanted to shout at her but he knew being angry would only scare her away.

"I don't want you to say things like that about you ever again. You are a beautiful and kind young woman. Don't care so much about the people who don't like you, just care about those who do. Just like me. I care about you Kyoko. You are my friend, a wonderful friend I must say. Don't misinterpret my feeling for pitying you. I don't pity you. I am angry at your mo- … no THAT woman. Even if you were bad looking, what you are not, I would still like me. I'm not afraid to show the world what a good friend I have in you. You are right: I am Ren Tsuruga, a famous actor but most important is that I am still a human and Kuon Hizuri, the son of my mother and father. I am like everybody else. I had nice and bad experiences in my life. I had problems and successes. I did some things right and some wrong. Don't care about my career and change yourself because of it. Be who you always had been, don't change. I like you the way you are. And before I forget it, director Seiji Shingai is a good man."

Director Seiji Shingai mostly was the director for dramas and movies. Never once he had been working on a commercial. His new task was a commercial for a men's Perfume. Seiji was sure that he was capable of bringing down his new job well and a big plus was that the male actor for this commercial was Ren Tsuruga. This pleased the director because working with Ren has always been wonderful. Until now, the actor had hardly made mistakes and behaved always as respectful. What you can not expect anymore from so many top stars. He thought that nothing big could get wrong but as soon as the director saw the female actress he started having doubts. Her name was Nanami Kasaki who up until now was only working on commercial because for the almost all directors she was not able to perform well in a movie or drama. She was twenty or so years old and thought she was a princess.

"A false princess with an ugly personality" the man thought. Will everything go well?

Suddenly a staff member walked up to the director looking out of breath and somehow embarrassed. "Shingai-san, Tsu.." But before the young man could say anything the doors to the studio opened and a tall handsome man stepped in the room.

Seiji did not even have to look carefully, knowing that this person could only be Ren Tsuruga. But just some milliseconds later Nanami Kasaki rushed towards the great actor. No one understood anything anymore,

as the actress began to shout: "What in the hell is a stupid girl like you here?! This is a closed studio only for actors like me. So someone like you is not allowed here and Get out and let Ren-kun alone. He is obviously disturbed by you!" Only now noticed Seiji the young woman who stood slightly behind Ren and knew exactly why Nanami became so loud and angry. The girl was beautiful in an innocent way with long black hair and big golden eyes. Meanwhile, the atmosphere in the room was a lot colder and everyone in the studio realized that this raging cold came from Japan's number one actor. The young man was standing protectively in front of the young woman with the fascinating eyes and was looking at the actress with a cold expression.

"I bought her here and if she is not allowed her I will leave too to tell the president that LME is not wanted and that you Kasaki-san told us that." Nobody had ever heard such cold words from the tall actor. Everybody in the studio was shocked. Still the actress didn't stop and just kept on talking ill words about the young woman behind Ren: "Oh no Ren-kin. You can stay here but that thing behind you has to leave. We actors don't need such woman here."

Immediately Ren's eyes darkened, his hair fell over them a bit as the smile on his face left.

Oh how angry he was.

Carefully Seiji looked at the tall actor to interpret his body language: the angry face, hands clenched into fists and how big and threatening Ren made himself look.

"That is not good at all." The director thought and began walking to the three young people preparing to step in if the situation got worse. Because Ren looked like he would hurt the woman if she said even one more bad word about his company. But before the slightly older one man could interfere, a hand suddenly stopped Ren. The girl who was standing quietly behind him just a moment ago had placed her right hand on Ren's chest.

"Calm down Ren." Her voice was soft but the demanding tone in her voice reached every individual in the studio and with that she made known that she wasn't even afraid of the tall angry man. Their eyes met and Ren calmed down immediately: "I'm sorry Kyoko. I'm sorry."

That was true. Since Kyoko was here in Tokyo and back at Ren's side, Ren Tsuruga slowly left and Kuon got stronger and stronger. At first Ren thought that he had to stop himself but Kyoko accepted him the way he truly was. She accepted that he could feel sad or angry like everybody else and that was what Ren made really happy. He would face the reality and maybe accepting Kuon was not so bad.

Would his parents be happy to have their son back even if he was such a troublemaker in the past?

Would they accept him back?

Or would they be angry?

Ren knew that they were wonderful parents but with them being so famous little Kuon was troubled. Everybody just compared him to them.

But he Ren was missing them.

He missed his father eating habits.

He missed his pouting mother when she was not allowed in the kitchen.

He missed the way his mother would always say how cute he was.

He missed everything.

Seeing them again would be wonderful although Ren knew that going back to America was not possible for him. Too much held him in Tokyo, he couldn't leave Kyoko for so long. Maybe it was stupid but Kyoko was just as important to the actor as his parents, maybe even more.

"Ren! You're doing it again." Shingai heard the golden eyed girl say and smiled at the expression of the actor.

"A true smile appeared on Ren's lips: "Can't a man dream?" Ren asked with a teasing voice and smirked at Kyoko.

At this point all females I the room blushed and some even fainted. But the young woman in front of him didn't seem to react as much like the others. She was blushing too but started to laugh softly: "Men can dream but don't you think you shouldn't suddenly start dreaming when somebody is talking to you?"

These two young people were teasing each other, Seiji noticed. He didn't know that Ren would bring a girl to the studio and his first thought was that the president of LME, a very strange man, made him bring her. The director started to get suspicious when Ren got so protectively about her but after what he had seen he knew they knew each other before. They were acting like thy have been friends for years. Never once before Ren Tsuruga was seen laughing and teasing like this. As the young man slowly became more famous everyday three years ago he was often praised for being so polite and mature. The director had simple forgotten that the actor was just seventeen back then.

"How hard must it been for a seventeen year old to behave like a adult?" Shingai-san wondered: "And Ren is still twenty, not very old." But right now the actor was behaving like any other twenty year old.

The ringing of the clock reminded Seiji that he had a commercial to film and that his female actress looked like she would explode at any moment. "Ok. Stop with that! We have a job to do!" Everybody turned to the man so he could start explaining what everybody had to do but at this moment Kasaki-san thought that this was a good time to show everyone that she was still here: "As long as this stupid thing is here I will not act! LEAVE! And director, you could try to get somebody else for this job but you need ME. Without me…"

"THEN LEAVE!" the loud voice of the director interrupted her. Seiji had enough and was very angry. As the director he was allowed to change the female for the commercial. Ren Tsuruga could not be replaced but Nanami Kasaki could. "I don't need you Kasaki-san and remember that I will report this incident to your boss! Don't try to come back."

Seiji Shingai was known to do hid best on every job he got even if that meant to change the cast. The final result of the drama or movie was the most important thing for every director.

Confused and with a wounded pride and the screeching Nanami Kasaki left the studio running.

"Wonderful that she's gone." Ren said with a grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm really really sorry.

I have finished this chapter a week ago, butI was never satisfied. I have tried constantly to improve it, but I have not really succeeded. So it's not my best, but I hope you like it anyway. Chapter 10 will already be updated at the end of this week. I have Thursday and Friday free... I'll give my best.

Love you all

Enjoy

**Chapter 9 - first experiences**

"Good that she left." Ren said smiling and burst out in laugher because of the shocked faces all around him. Even Kyoko who stood next to him was laughing but a bit quieter that Ren. Every time the two friends looked at each other they would start laughing again. This was truly a rare sight so see.

Seeing them enjoying themselves and fooling around like this made Seiji curious. There was no way that these two only knew each other for a very short time. He like the rest of them had never seen Ren act like that. The young man had always been so mature and nice to everyone.

"A young man." the director thought. He suddenly remembered that the tall actor was just that, a young man of twenty years.

"I was such a troublesome person when I was his age. I don't know why I haven't realized it earlier but Ren is too mature for his age." Remembering that the handsome actor had been just seventeen or eighteen years when he got known as an actor Seiji knew that it must have been very hard for a teenage boy to act like somebody who wasn't like him at all. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Ren padding the younger girls head. Looking at the way the man stroked her hair while she stood there with closed eyes and a happy expression at her face bought a smile to Seiji's face. She had such a beautiful and warm smile that made her look so innocent. All the time Ren's eyes never left her face.

"Nice to see you Ren-san. How have you been?" the director asked interrupting them in their own world.

"Hello Shingai-san. I'm well. Ah... my I introduce you, this is Kyoko Mogami. Right now she is learning at LME's acting academy and came with me to get some real experience. She can stay right?"

"Sure but I have a question."

"Then ask."

"You two know each other? I mean if you know each other for a longer time already?" with a look at Ren's right hand that was still resting on the head of the now discovered Kyoko Seiji smirked: "Are you two... you know ... ?"

The gleam in the eyes of the older man made Ren suspicious, fearing he would be exposed Ren suddenly turned to the seventeen Years old and said: "Kyoko could you please get me a coffee from the coffee machine we passed on our way?" Although Kyoko was confused why he would want a coffee right now she began walking to the entrance door.

"What do you fear Ren?" Seiji Shingai asked looking extremely serious."

"I'm not afraid. But I am just as interested why you ask such a question."

"Ren. You can't fool me. You behave different around her whenever you think nobody is looking."

"I don't want to act when I'm around my friends."

"Oh, so she is your friend but why can't I believe it? And why won't you act around her?"

"Because I will never be able to fool her. She can see right through me. She is the only person I have ever met who can tell when I'm lying."

"What?" She has no acting experience nevertheless she can see when Japan top actor is lying? If you aren't lying I must say she has clearly an interesting talent."

"That's not the only thing. Just some months ago I gave her a task to play a character I choose. She did it perfectly. The video she sent me was truly amazing."

"I won't believe until I saw it myself. Maybe you just act like that because you love her."

"WHAT?" Ren was in trouble. He undoubtedly loved his childhood friend but couldn't tell her. What if she heard it?

"We are friend's director!" he said trying very hard to sound believable.

"But that obviously doesn't stop you from loving her. Why are you so angry? It's completly normal to fall in love." Seiji didn't understand him. Why would somebody try so hard to deny being in love.

"I just have a problem with you knowing it!"

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"She was hurt. That's all you have to know."

"Ok. But calm down! I have a commercial to film despite the lack of a female actress."

"Give Kyoko a chance. If she doesn't satisfy you, you can choose any actress as long as she knows how to behave."

"I will do it. I just hope for you that your little friend is as good as you said." Said the director clearly confused about the way the actor behaved.

Kyoko came back with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a innocent dress with dark tights under it to keep her warm. Ren could only laugh about how happy the girl was for being able to act along side him. Her character was a pure innocent eighteen years old even though she was a bit cold towards others.

Looking around the young woman saw Ren talking to the director. He wore dark jeans and a fitting black shirt. Suddenly her childhood friend turned around. Dark brown eyes met golden ones

At that moment Ren couldn't look away from her anymore. He knew she was beautiful and sweat like an angel. Thoughts about her in a white dress came to his mind walking up to him with a smile on her beautiful smile.

`I shouldn't think about these things like that. I just can't think about marrying her when I don't even know if she loves me like I love her. ` Ren thought shaking his head.

Before the actor realized it he was standing so close to Kyoko.

"You are beautiful." Was what he said despite the many people around. He simply didn't care what they would think seeing him like this. The moment Ren saw Kyoko blushing for the very first time he knew he would enjoy making her blush and right now he was more than just enchanted by the red on her cheeks and the way her eyes began to shimmer before they avoided his gaze. The actor was not aware of his feelings getting bigger every day. He knew he had fallen in love with the girl, but he was not only in love. No, he was very much in love with her. So much so that Ren would never be able to let her go.

_That's not true, I'm not beautiful._

"I'm not…I mean…Thank you Ren." Kyoko stammered when she saw the hurt look in the eyes of her childhood friend as she was trying to say she is not beautiful.

"Kyoko stop with insulting yourself." The tall man before her said. He was clearly unhappy.

"I'm so sorry."

_Why was he angry?_

"You don't have to be sorry. I just want you to understand. Let we talk about this later after dinner. I think we have a commercial to film."

Like a prince Ren held out his hand to his princess with a loving smile on his face."

Seiji Shingai smiled at the scene he was seeing, wondering just what the relationship between those two really was and hoe long they already know each other. Seiji always looked at the rumours about famous actors and actresses. Everybody had some of them but not Ren. His image was pure. Nobody knew anything bad about Ren Tsuruga, not even with women.

"_I know that Ren is very careful especially when he was working with woman. But here he was, not caring about who saw him with the lovely girl."_

He thought before shouting: "Let's start everybody. Mogami-san you will be sitting on the couch waiting for a new friend from your university to come. He agreed to help you with your studies. You know that he is handsome but you are so stressed with your studies that you never looked at him closely. Ren you come in after a short time. Smile a bit and be friendly. You will ask if you can go to the bathroom after you come out again you have to have the perfume in your hand. Now you smell his perfume Mogami-san as a result you are completely captivated. Understood?" Both of them nodded so Seiji could continue: "From this point on I want you to do want you think is right. React to each other. I want a real act. Mogami-san I know this will be hard for you so just give your best."

One thing Kyoko knew she would now have been alone they would be extremely nervous. But she was not alone. Ren was there. He was standing right beside her, so close that she could feel his heat.

_I do not have to be afraid. Corn is by my side. He will not leave me_.

"You will do great Kyoko." Ren whispered in her left ear taking her hand and leading her in the right direction: "Everything will be alright. I'm here."

_Just don't leave, please. I have to stay calm. I have to… and I will._

* * *

_scene_

_Her apartment has always been a place where she could relax. There were some times were the loneliness helped her to calm down from all the stress. But right now she had a problem. She needed help with her studies however asking others for help had never been her strength. She was afraid of getting close to others._

_She was afraid to make friends._

_She was afraid to be hurt again._

_People could be so cruel._

_Now she regretted not getting really close to someone at the university. As a good student getting along with most of the others was not hard, but there were not friends._

_But one person would never leave her alone. He was in his last year at university and popular with girl, but he choose none of them. That young man always found her when she just wanted to be alone. She was grateful for that. Nobody had ever cared so much._

"_If you have problems with your studies I can help. So do you need help?"_

_She wasn't able to think any longer about his strange behaviour because the doorbell rang. There he was looking down at her with a friendly smile._

"_I'm here, sunshine." 'Stupid nickname' she thought._

"_You are."_

"_Before we start could you please show me were your bathroom is?" he was laughing but scratched the back of his head nervously._

_Waiting she sat on the couch._

'_Why does he take so long?'_

_In the bathroom the young man put on his new perfume hoping the girl he had fallen for because of her particular character and beautiful smile although she didn't smile very often._

_Slowly he walked into the living room._

_As soon as their eyes meet the young woman could only stare. Were those dark eyes always this captivating?_

_Suddenly she smelled something so wonderful. He smelled like that. ._

_Seeing her walk up to him he could only stare in her eyes. Not one word was changed between them as they got closer and closer._

_She was the one who leaning forward._

_He was the one who pulled her close._

_As so their lips meet._

"_Her lips are so soft. I can´t get enough."_

"_Am I dreaming? Is this real? Are those lips on mine really those of my fairy prince?"_

* * *

Did you like it? I really hope so. Before I say goodby I want to say Thank you all for those wonderful reviews. Untill friday.

THANK YOU AND FOLLOW MY STORY!

love you all


	10. Chapter 10

I am so happy for any review I get from you. It makes me smile to see so may people liking my story.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - remember**

"Cut! That was wonderful! "

Seiji was not the only one who was completely shocked about the performance. Admittedly he had his doubts when Ren said he should give her a chance to prove herself. That girl looked sweet and was very polite but he didn't really believe that she could act like Ren said but nevertheless he gave the girl a chance even if it was only because Japans number one actor looked like he had faith in her. And to say that he was overwhelmed was a understatement. The girl did it and she was great. Sure as a director he saw that she was not perfect but she had talent.

"_I have to thank Ren for bringing her here."_

"I must say you did more than I expected." Seiji said to Ren and Kyoko: "I never thought to end the scene like this but you did it and as a result I think this commercial will become even more popular. Not just because Ren Tsuruga is in it but also because of a new actress nobody had ever seen before."

The director now looked at the seventeen year old who still looked confused with red cheeks.

"_Ah Ren KISSED her. Most girls would faint."_

"I have to thank you Mogami-san for appearing in this commercial. You did great. You will need to talk to Takarada-san and sign a contract with me, so the commercial gets aired and you paid. You have talent Miss Mogami and I hope we will meet again, maybe for a drama or movie. Keep up your good work and promise me that you will never change your personality, don't let the fame which will soon come get you. Don't change and grow into a wonderful actress. I know you can do it. I have faith in you."

He took in a deep breath. It wasn't very often that he had such big praise for a young actress. The most of them thought they were princesses and could do what they wanted.

"_Oh how much I hate those women."_

"Thank you for your work. You both did your best"

Only Ren noticed his grin.

"We finished. I will come to the agency tomorrow for the contract. It has to be done. I have to go now. Have a good day." And with a small bow the director left the two alone with a smile on his face.

Looking in Kyoko's shocked eyes reminded Ren that he probably should say something. He had acted on impulse while they were filming. Nothing of the scene was an act for him. He kissed her because he wanted to.

And he really enjoyed it.

"_But what does she feel?"_

"Kyoko." The actor said "We need to talk."

Kyoko barely understood what Shingai-san told her. But she was happy, never once before somebody praised her like that.

"_Ah… except Ren."_ Did her face could get any redder?

The small black haired girl really wanted to thank the man but bringing herself to speak wasn't possible. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Her feelings were so confusing and overwhelming.

_The kiss…_

The feel of Ren's lips on hers was still there.

Kyoko could still remember the warmth of him.

She could still feel the butterfly's in her belly.

_It felt so wonderful…_

Kyoko knew at this very moment that she would never forget her first kiss, never.

"Kyoko? Did you even hear me?"

_Ren's voice…_

"What?!" Kyoko was shocked. She didn't listen to him because she was somewhat daydreaming. "I'm sorry Ren. I … was thinking."

"It looks like it." The tall actor smiled down at her. The blush that was still on her cheeks showed him one thing:

_Kyoko liked it_

And Ren was more than happy. Since the first day she had been in Tokyo her full lips were seducing him, even if she didn't try to seduce him. More than once Ren found himself staring at them or the way her hips were swaying at each step she made.

_I shouldn't do this._

He knew that what he was doing wasn't really nice. He knew he should stop. But he couldn't. Ren loved her too much. And right now the young man was more than curious if the girl who was **alone** with **him** in **his** dressing room felt about him. Could she perhaps love him?

Ren knew that it was still to soon for a relationship for her even if she had feelings for him.

"We need to speak Kyoko. I have so many questions. I won't ask them all today or tomorrow but I want a real answer to what I ask you now. I need to know those things. Will you?" Ren asked her with a serious look but his eyes showed how he was feeling on the inside.

Kyoko looked into those brown eyes she knew were really a wonderful blue. This man was very important to her. The trust she had in Ren was dangerous if he would ever leave her.

But Ren promised me that he will never leave me alone. My Corn will stay.

"Y-you can ask R-ren."

"Thank you Kyoko." Her smile was so beautiful. "How do you feel about the… about the kiss?" Why was it so hard to ask her? Ren knew that she wouldn't say she hated it- But he was still afraid that she would never return his feelings.

It was only one question but it meant so much for both of them. Kyoko was having a hard time trying to answer because she didn't know how to reply. It was more like she didn´t know what to say. There were so many things she had to consider before she could give him an answer that would be honest. Lying to him was something she would never do.

Ren, Kuon, Corn … It did not matter whether she thought about her fairy prince, the boy she wrote so many letters to, or about the handsome man who was standing so close to her. They were all the same person. And this person was someone who was very precious to her, somebody she trusted completely.

H_e won't laugh._

"I... I don't know." Kyoko whispered looking down at her feet. Would he be angry? She really wanted to say something else but her head couldn't think of anything. Her heart was hammering in her chest; it was beating so strong and loud that the young girl thought that Ren could hear it.

Ren knew that Kyoko obviously wanted to answer him and that she probably had a hard time understanding what she felt. He had to be very careful:

"Let me help you Kyoko. Just answer I promise this will be easier."

"Thank you…"

"No problem princess." Kyoko blushed at his words.

"Kyoko tell me did you try to stop me when I leaned down to your lips?"

"No."

"Did you hate it?"

"NO! I would never…"

"It's ok. Just keep answering. Did you feel anything when I … when I kissed you?"

"Y-yes."

"Was it a good feeling?"

"I think so."

"So you liked it?"

"I… It did feel nice but I… it was so short and the moment your… your lips touched mine I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't concentrate. It was so overwhelming. I think that I liked it but I'm just not sure. I… I just don't know."

And as soon as his childhood friend said those words Ren got an idea: "I could help you with finding out if you like being kissed by me. Give me a chance. Give yourself a chance to understand. You don't have to force yourself to do something that isn't comfortable for you. If you tell me to stop I will." Compared to acting this was so difficult to say. Ren's heart was beating fast in his chest since Kyoko told him that his kiss made her forget anything else. Now he knew that the girl had feelings for him and the hope it could be love in the near future made him so happy that Ren just wanted to hold her and kiss her again. This time without any restraint even if he knew that he had to be careful not to go too fast. The actor would never do something to her she wasn´t ready for. If he hurt her it would be a disaster. He wouldn't be able to live on.

_I will give my best. I will stay with her. I will protect her. I will be anything that she wants me to be even it could be hard for me. I will accept her. But that doesn't mean that I will stop fighting for her heart. If I have to I will try again and again._

Kyoko's heart told her to say yes. She had to find out.

"Please" she said "Please help me understand. I really want to know. I want to be sure…"

She didn't need to say anything else.

Ren pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was as light as a feather yet full of meaning. And it felt wonderful.

Although her eyes were wide with shock at the beginning they fluttered closed really fast.

It was so warm and affected her deeply. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. All her previous doubts were destroyed all that mattered at this very moment was Ren's lips on hers. It was absolutely wonderful. If such a light kiss made her feel like her legs would give away any moment Kyoko wondered how she would feel if Ren did something more? Was it even possible?

The seventeen year old got her answers as soon as they ended the kiss and were breathing again. Just some seconds were over as Ren kissed her again. This time with more passion.

* * *

_And? What do you think?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – love is so confusing**

Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.  
Bruce Lee

A first kiss is always special, especially when it is with the person you have fallen in love. It feels wonderful, so incomprehensible, so indescribable. The sweaty palms, the racing heart and the goose bumps that spread like fire. The body is on fire. And that is exactly what Kyoko Mogami is just experiencing. For the first time in her life she felt really loved. She belongs here. She belonged in the arms of that man who is giving her all those kisses.

They started so innocent, like feather caressing her lips. But with every kiss the passion grew. Ren got bolder and couldn't control himself anymore. Not only was he kissing her but she was kissing him back. Sure she was clumsy and inexperienced but those kisses were the best he ever got in his live. Ren couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her.

The actor couldn't stop himself from hugging her. It was too good to be true.

Somehow his hands found their way under her shirt.

"Reeeen." Kyoko moaned and Ren stopped abruptly.

"Damn!" he cursed pushing Kyoko away a bit.

He was going to far. Ren knew that he had to stop. He had lost himself in those kisses. It was good that her moan woke him up from his trance or he would have gone too far.

"Ren?" Kyoko asked unsure of what to do. She was blushing like crazy especially because of the way she said the name of him just some seconds ago. But the pained face of the man made her worried.

"Did … did I do something wrong." She asked tears starting to fall from her eyes. Tears Ren didn't want to see. With the way he stopped so abruptly he made her think she had done something wrong. But that wasn't true.

"Stop Kyoko!" he exclaimed and took her back in his arms whispering in her ear: "You didn't do anything wrong. No, what you did was wonderful. But I shouldn't have done that. I went to far. I should have…"

"NO!" Kyoko screamed and made him look at her face: "I liked what you did all of it. It was fast, I know. But I don't regret it. Like you said I would have told you to stop if I didn't want it. But I let you. I would have stopped if you had gone any further. I… I think I like you. I mean…"

_Was she really doing this? Was she saying that…?_ Ren's heart stopped he was waiting for her words.

"I love you." As soon as those three words left her mouth Kyoko fainted in Ren arms.

It was too good to be true. But it was reality. She said she loved him even after what he did. She said she liked what he did. Ren hadn't been so happy for a very long time. And Ren Tsuruga began to cry. Tears of joy left his eyes.

"I love you too Kyoko."

"You want to be an actress?" Lory stared at the girl in front of him.

"Yes." Her answer was short and confident. She looked so cute and innocent that he thought she wouldn't survive the acting world but here she was looking at him with big golden eyes that shone of confidence.

"Why?" As the president of LME he had to know.

"Firstly it sounds interesting and I've always admired actors. I know that it may sound strange but I feel like my whole life until now was an act. The only time I could be myself was with Ren or when I was alone. The most things I've done were for others. I want to find myself with every character. Ren told me so much about acting and about his work. Some time ago he gave me the task to act out a character he choose. The feeling I had when creating her and when I was her was wonderful. I was really happy. I want to be happy again. I want to show the world what I can do. I'm not doing this because I want fame and money. I want to be an actress because I really love acting even if I don't have much experience." The young girl's face told Lory that not one word she had said was a lie. Her eyes were like a open book for him.

He saw the pain when she spoke about her past.

He saw the happiness and the glances at Ren.

He saw the smiles the actor gave her in return.

He saw the light blush and dreamy look on her face.

Because of those little things Lory was completely captivated by the young woman who stood before him. And he smiled: "Seiji Shingai spoke very highly of you young lady. You can´t believe how surprised I was when he told me about the filming. You and Ren did a wonderful job. I will give you a chance like Shingai-san did. But the acting world is harsh. Nothing will be given to you. You have to work very hard to archive your dreams. So tell me are you up to it?"

He expected her to scream joyfully or dance around because she certainly looked like those types of girl who would show everyone how happy she was. What Lory didn't expect was her smiling a genuine smile and deep bow and the words: "I promise I will work hard."

He was stunned. Lory Takarada was stunned.

_She is good._

"Than it's official." He could see the proud smile on Ren's face.

_The boy is so oblivious_

"From now on you are an actress of LME agency. You don't have to audition. What you did today was more than enough to convince me that you earn this chance. Takenori Sawara will be something like a manager for you. He is the head of the talent department and will take care of you until you debut. I bet Ren will be more than happy to show you around the agency, right boy?" Lory was very happy for the young man. It looked like Ren had found someone to love. They would need to make decisions on how much they were going to tell the press. If Kyoko Mogami would get famous and those two announce they are in a relationship now everybody will think that she only got famous because of Ren.

Ren was able to catch the warning look his boss gave him and understood what the man wanted to say. As Japans number one actor he had to be careful around the press. But more important was Kyoko. Oh how much he loved her. It wouldn't be good for her career if anybody knew about them. They had to be careful in public. With a nod he returned his full attention back to the girl he fell in love with. "I told you that he would say yes."

Her laugh was music to his ears: "I wanted to hear so myself. What about the tour Ren-san?"

They were in public now. LME had many ears, far too many.

"I'm happy to show you around Kyoko-san."

He knew they would manage to keep up the façade.

The actor was being the perfect gentleman while he was showing Kyoko around. He would smile and introduce Kyoko to everybody they met on their way as a new talent who just joined the agency.

The people from LME were all very friendly to her. They would smile and give her a warm welcoming. Well, most of them did. There were some younger women who looked at her with cold and jealous look. "Don't care about them." Was all Ren said but she was happy. Nothing could bring her down right now. Kyoko knew that now it would get hard and she had much to do.

_I will give it my best._

.

Ren was a busy person. When he came home a bit after 9pm a warm: "Welcome home." greeted him from the kitchen. After hanging up his jacket and taking of his shoes the actor made his way into the kitchen. There she stood. Beautiful as ever, cooking their dinner. His arms found their way around her waist: "What are you cooking?"

"Dinner." was her simple answer. The blush on her cheeks was so adorable that Ren couldn't help but press her small body firmly against him. "What if I'm not hungry?"

"You **will** eat! You are a tall man and you have to work hard. You need to eat. And I don't mean Onigiri. That is not food, it's just a snack."

Kyoko's behaviour made him smile.

It wasn't long until they both were eating their dinner. They would steal looks at each other all the time and when their eyes did meet they would blush and look at their food. If Kuu Hizuri would see this he would sequel and talk about young love.

The day had been long and filled with so many wonderful moments. It was a day neither Kyoko nor Ren would forget.

It was going to be hard from now on.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi, I'm back after a long time. I hope you haven't forgotten me or any of my story. Here is the next chapter, and I'm already working on chapter 13._**

**_HAVE FUN_**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Beautiful**

* * *

**_FT Island - Polar Star_**

_Whenever, wherever, that light won't change_

_This feeling won't change_

_Resting my chin in my hands, raising my eyes to that winter sky_

_There was a star that was always shining at the same position._

_I also wanted to find something unwavering in myself_

_Not an unchanging weakness, but an unwavering strength_

_And maybe it's true that these feelings for you_

_Are the only thing I can be proud of_

_Again and again, over and over, I called out your name_

_Even if I don't reach you, it's just, it's just, it's just_

_Whenever, wherever, that light won't change_

_This feeling won't change_

_'It's only in winter that the neighboring town is visible from here`_

_I remember you murmuring on the hill_

_Powder snow fluttering down made me look out of the window_

_I got the feeling that far away you were surely looking at the same thing_

_In this world, day after day_

_Anything and everything may be the one-time-only miracle_

_Again and Again, over and over I called out your name,_

_Disappearing along with my white breaths_

_However hard, however far, I extend my arms towards the sky_

_I am not able to grasp the snow_

_Only that star knows our destination_

_This story isn't over, not yet, not yet, not yet_

_Again and again, over and over I've called your name_

_keeping on believing, it's just, its' just, it's just..._

_Just like the star that will remain unchanged anytime and forever_

_This feeling won't stop._

"You sure that you want to come along? I already told you that the female actress isn't the nicest person to have around. I think..."

He couldn't finish what he wanted to say because the girl who sat across from him only smiled and interrupted him: "Ren, I don't really have a choice because president Takarada told me to go along to learn"

Having known him for so long Kyoko saw the little bit of sadness in his eyes which appeared as soon as those words left her mouth. Seeing how her childhood friend (He was much more than that) looked down so that he wouldn't have to meet her golden eyes, Kyoko continued: "I think you are misunderstanding me right now."

Hopeful eyes meet her's again and Kyoko couldn't help but remember that she was almost the only one he allowed himself to show his real feelings. Sometimes this strong and tall man in front of her was really helpless. Helpless and hurt.

"You have to believe that even if I had a choice I would still go with you. I would follow you everywhere if I could. You know that you are important to me. Besides I'm going along to learn. And to experience how it is to work with people who are a bit hard to work with is one of the things I have to learn."

_Was he really that easy to read?_

_No. Only for her. She is the only one who can read his mind and feelings like an open book. Only her._

This strong and determined look in her eyes told Ren that there was no way that he would win in an argument right now. It hurt his pride as a man and actor a little but Kyoko wasn't someone he wanted to upset and he knew trying to talk her out of it would result in her being hurt.

_Would she think he didn't want her around?_

The young woman looked at him with big golden eyes which were sparkling as if they were from a child. She was beautiful in an innocent way, nobody could deny that. To Ren she was his world, with her he knew that it would be easier to slowly accept his rather dark past. The actor knew that she wouldn't let him run away from him. Even she knew that if he would run away from his past he would also be running away from his parents. That couldn't happen.

"I know that Kyoko." Ren said, his eyes were wandering over her beautiful face until they stopped at her lips.

They were so beautiful, so kissable, so lovely

_"I am expression-less._

_But you came in like wind, and tickled my heart like a sweet scent_

_and made me smile"_

_(FT Island - I'm a Foolish Person )_

_STOP_

_Now was not the time for this!_

Ren knew that if he would get himself lost in those heavenly feelings right now there was no coming back anymore. It's not as if he didn't want to get lost in his unchanging love for her but he knew that Kyoko was still not completely ready to know and to feel how much he really felt for her. Too much would destroy everything.

"I know that Kyoko. I'm just worried about you. It's true that there are so many things you have to learn and that some of them are not so pretty. Sometimes the acting world can be cruel and not everybody is fit for such a life. I'm not saying that you are not fit for it. I know that you can become a wonderful actress, you already are one. But I know how much you have been hurt. And I know that Ruriko-san will not go easy on you. She thinks she's a princess, believe me, I've worked with her before and I know what others said about her. Don't let her fool you. But I can give you some advise: Keep smiling and be polite. It will confuse her and maybe stop her from bullying you. Kyoko, I..."

"Ren, let me deal with her and let me see for myself. I will be at my best behavior, so that she won't even find a reason to be mean. If she still is, it's her problem, but then I won't believe that it could be my fault somehow. Thank you and please believe me."

The two young adults smiled at each other. Both of them knew how much the other one cared for them and both of them were grateful.

Ren watched her walking through his apartment as if she lived here for many years already. If somebody else saw how good she knew her way around they would believe that it was her home.

_Home._

_"It would be nice if she calls it her home. ... Even better would be: Our home. I haven't seen her for so long, I can't believe that I'm already thinking about such things. hehe"_

When the actor had gotten a call early in the morning from LME he was told that Kyoko Mogami-san would go with him to today's shoot. It had been Sawara-san who was just as confused as Ren, why the young woman was supposed to accompany Japan's number one actor Ren Tsuruga to a mini-drama shoot. Even though the older man didn't say this Ren could hear it in the way he spoke. He wasn't just acting but also watching others act and a person like Sawara-san couldn't fool Ren. Being an actor himself, twenty years old knew when somebody was acting, or trying to do. The tall man wasn't surprised to find her in front of his door looking as beautiful as ever.

He just couldn't get enough of her. It was a joy to see her as soon as he woke up. Almost like a dream. In the little time they had together until now, she was already buried deep inside his scared heart, slowly her presence made the scars vanish, as if they would disappear completely one day.

"Ren? Is something wrong?" Asked a warm voice, bringing him out of his thoughts. Kyoko was sitting next to Ren inside the car. They had left the apartment to drive to the shoot's location. But as soon as both of them sat inside the car her childhood friend suddenly stopped moving and his eyes weren't focusing anymore.

_As if he was dreaming._

And it worried the young woman.

When he looked at her and smiled Kyoko couldn't help but sigh.

"No, nothing. I was just thinking about today's filming. There is nothing for you to worry about.

"If you say so Ren."

Director Shingai couldn't believe his eyes when the doors of Ren's car opened and a young woman stepped out. And it wasn't just any woman, it was the girl that had acted in the commercial just an few days ago.

"Knowing Ruriko, this is going to get interesting." he thought knowing that the actress was not going to like that there was another woman at Tsuruga Ren's side.

"As long as I can film today everything is okay but I still can't believe why president Takarada made Ruriko believe that Ren personally asked for her to act alongside him. I don't know if she will change..."

The staring director was discovered by Kyoko as she first looked at the location where Ren would be filming soon. The young woman bowed deep but waited until Ren was next to her, only then they walked to director Shinagi, together.

From afar another young woman was watching with furious eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13 - Getting ready for a fight**

* * *

_**B.A.P - With you**_

_ watch?v=g8yH3IfRny8_

_Along with the lights that turn off one by one_

_The hope in my heart disappears slowly as well_

_In this world where everything has stopped_

_When I feel like I'm alone, I think of you_

_You protected me in this sad darkness_

_When you smiled brightly_

_Because of you, I'm here_

_I will protect all of you_

_Forever With You (With You With You With You)_

_I'll be by your side until always_

_Forever With You (With You With You With You)_

_You're not alone_

_Hold my hand_

_I'll be with you_

_With You With You (With You With You)_

_I've ran without rest_

_When I missed you, I held it in_

_But, everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you_

_You're the last button that will fill my heart_

_If you're lonely, I'm lonely too_

_No one can replace you_

_All day, I only think of you, how about you?_

_You and me, if we're together, everything is OK_

_You're the one who saved me from this deep darkness_

_I remember your precious tears_

_I want to hug you from behind_

_I will protect all of you_

_Forever With You (With You With You With You)_

_I'll be by your side until always_

_Forever With You (With You With You With You)_

_You're not alone_

_Hold my hand_

_I'll be with you_

_When you're tired and suffering, I'll hug you_

_If no one's on your side, I'll embrace you_

_Trust me_

_So we can meet in our dreams_

_Only look at me_

_I'll love you forever_

_You You You_

_If I only have you_

_You You You_

_If we're together_

_You You You_

_I only need you_

_I'll hold your hand tightly_

_I'm gonna tell you_

_With You With You (With You With You)_

_With You With You my baby_

* * *

She was the Ruriko Matsunai.

She was a perfect Idol.

She was a wonderful singer and a talented actress.

LME should be proud to have somebody like her in their agency.

She was the one getting all the attention from the public now.

Nobody could beat her anymore.

She was perfect.

And now even THE Tsuruga Ren, Japan's number 1 actor, personally asked for her to star alongside him in his new drama.

THE Tsuruga Ren asked her to act as his lover.

She was just so fabulous.

But why?!

WHY?!

Why was this `thing` next to the man who should be standing only at her side?!

Why was he with her when he was supposed to talk to her and look at her?!

It didn't make any sense at all.

Maybe, yes maybe she was just some stupid staff that Tsusuga-san was forced to bring along.

Yeah, that must be it, somebody so perfect like the tall actor would never be in the presence of such a ... a `thing`... if he wasn't forced to do so.

He probably wanted to do nothing more then go to her, Ruriko, LME's biggest rising star.

_So_

All she had to do was make the other one leave. She certainly didn't look like much and would probably run away crying if she was bothering her just a bit.

_YEAH_

She would make that `thing` next to Tsuruga Ren leave, so she could have some time alone with him.

_Nobody could stop her..._

Such thoughts went through Ruriko's head as she watched the actor walk next to somebody else who shouldn't even be allowed next to the big star, at least if you asked her.

If somebody had looked into the eyes of the Idol they would have noticed how the orbs were burning with jealousy and hatred. But nobody was looking at her. Nobody was interested in her at the moment. The eyes of every person were occupied with the young woman that was walking next to Ren with a beautiful smile on her face, a smile that showed just a bit of shyness which made her look even prettier. She was charming. Not everybody would call her beautiful but in the same way nobody could deny that the black haired girl was charming. Her big golden innocent eyes didn't help at all.

But none of the men around the set dared to look longer at her than a moment because as soon as they did they felt as if somebody wanted to kill them. Some of the more experienced men knew why. They didn't miss the protective state of the body of Japans number one actor.

Slowly the pair approached the director of this mini-drama, with one of them oblivious of the attention she was getting.

But Ren saw it.

And Seiji Shingai did too.

_"Jealous Ren?"_ Seiji thought with a smirk. Even though the actor in front of him tried his hardest to hide his feelings the older man knew him long enough to realize that he was just acting. Ren's eyes didn't lie at this moment and this was what gave him away.

"Nice to see you again Shingai-san. I'm Kyoko Mogami, maybe you remember me from last time. I didn't think I would see you again so soon." Kyoko spoke while bowing deep. The director's trained eyes didn't miss that she was bowing in a way that would have been taught at a traditional Ryokan. It was exactly what he was wanting from Ruriko Matsunai.

_"Now I'm evem more curious."_ Seiji thought before he said:

"Nice to see you too, Kyoko-san and of course I remember you. As a director I can't allow myself to forget actresses so soon after meeting them."

A light blush rose to Kyoko's cheeks: "I'm still not a actress officially although you may call me a trainee."

_She didn't debut yet and still had a long way to go before she could act in a drama or even a movie._

Realizing that she was thinking to far and missing what the man in front of her had said the seventeen year old quickly shook her head:

"I'm sorry director Shingai-san, I didn't understand what you just said. I'm sorry."

The older man smiled. It was refreshing to meet someone so polite after having to deal with all those woman who call them selves actresses and were also thinking that they were princesses. Seiji didn't care about the fact that they looked good as long as they couldn't act. They shouldn't even be in the acting field, if you asked the director.

"No problem at all. I just asked you what you were doing here?"

Seeing the scared face of the girl who looked like she was going to apologize for being here he quickly added: "Not that I have a problem with you being here. It's always nice to meet different people, and I just would like to now why you came here today?"

Seeing his childhood friend hesitating Ren decided it was the best to speak for her, so she wouldn't get even more nervous than she already was:

"President Lory thought it was good if she sees and understands how actor's work on set before she does anything else. He believe's that it's going to be good for her if she can get some experience from watching today's filming. I assure you that she knows that she has to stay quiet and that no problems will occur."

A thankful smile from Kyoko told the actor that he had done the right thing and even director Shingai looked as if he accepted this answer.

Now the filming could have begun if it wasn't for the other woman who decided to make her presence known, loudly:

"Director! I will not work with somebody like this on set! Remove her or I will go!"

Ruriko smirked, there was no way that Ren-kun or the director would make her leave because SHE was the lead actress and they couldn't film without her here. They had no choice but to make that ... `thing` next to her actor leave.

What the idol didn't expect was the annoyed look she got from Seiji, that man had already had enough of the attitude from the singer.

"There is no reason for you or her to leave but I will not stop you from going. You might have forgotten but you are not the only out there and I'm sure that there are others who would do better than you. Now, either you calm down and work seriously or I WILL cut you from filming."

Shingai said those words quietly but there was enough anger in them that even the Idol should have been able to understand that the man was serious.

But she didn't and instead stormed towards Kyoko with eyes full of anger.

Anger and jealousy.

"YOU!"

Kyoko was shocked when the woman dressed in a Kimono before her started screaming at her. She hadn't done anything wrong to make her angry at her.

A quiet whisper in her head said that it wasn't proper to be angry and loud while wearing a Kimono.

_Some people sure are strange._

Involuntary Ren wanted to step in between the two girls but a sharp glance from the director that told him to let them solve this themselves made him stop. But it didn't stop his body from getting tense, ready to jump in at any moment should the situation get out of hand.

_"Learning to deal with actresses like Ruriko is something that Kyoko has to learn too."_

Working in a Ryokan for most of her life had drilled some things in the head of the seventeen year old. Straightening her back and holding her head up proud , but still in a polite way, Kyoko decided that it was for the best to deal with this situation calmly. It wouldn't make a good impression to start fighting with what seemed to be the leading actress. Especially in front of the director and Ren.

"Is there a problem Miss?" Kyoko asked with a little smile on her face, her posture being clearly that of a young Miss trained in the traditional arts.

_"That's what I need for the drama."_ Seiji thought, admiring how perfect the young girl that Ren had bought along stood.

**Inside Kyoko little devils were already getting ready for a fight.**

* * *

"With You" is a song from the Kpop group B.A.P.

I hope you like the new chapter. I will try to make them longer. :D

I'm already writing the next one.

Please tell me what you think.

Have a nice day


End file.
